Jump
by IndieArtist
Summary: Team 7 is assembled in modern times. From the first minute sasuke saw sakura he knew she was going to be more than a team mate. what happens when he finds out her secret that may change everything?
1. Italy

Chapter 1: team 37

Property of Kishimotto

Sasuke Uchiha waited silently in the line that was buzzing with excitement. He starred off lazily as he tuned out the chattering around him. Everyone was both excited and slightly terrified. Even he couldn't deny that he was at least a little bit anxious. His life was about to take a whole different direction. He finally approached the desk where an old man with bonny hands and a sour face looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Name?" He asked gruffly.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here's your number." He handed Sasuke a white piece of paper that had the number 435 printed on it. He strolled out of line and walked across the campus to the auditorium. He pushed the heavy metal door in with his shoulder, not wanting to take his hands out of his jacket. He wore jeans and a navy blue soccer jacket with black stripes running up the sides of them. It was much warmer inside and for that he was thankful.

He was on his way to becoming a Shinobi. Konoha was different from the rest of the villages. Their teams were assembled at the age of 15. Today was the momentous day that he would be set with three complete strangers and placed wherever they wanted in the world. He was hoping somewhere cold. He didn't really like the sun all that much. He took a seat near the back away from most of the eager students. He only new a few people from his previous school but now he was sitting in a room with 500 strangers. It wasn't fifteen minutes before a lanky man came walking out with loud slow steps. He stopped in the middle of the stage and scanned over the hyper active teenagers. After a few seconds the talking died down and all attention was on him.

'_oh God…don't be….don't be what I think you are!!' _ Sasuke thought as his eyes widened with horror. But he was. He was Sasuke's worst nightmare, a motivational speaker. For thirty minutes he dragged on and on about the shinobi way. About how truth, loyalty, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blaaaah! Sasuke didn't know how much he could take of the monotone voice that was hazed over by the crackling of a cheap microphone. When he was done instead of a round of applause, which is obviously what he expected, it was a deep awkward silence. Two girls in front of him snickered as they tried desperately to suppress an onslaught of vicious laughter. The next person to come out was a small woman who shuffled along the floor and carried a clipboard. She cleared her voice and smiled much too sweetly.

"Now to start calling your teams!" She squealed. There was hooting and screaming excitedly as all the students stood up and jumped with happiness. The small woman shrieked in shock as she fell back. There was a roar of laughter as she scrambled to her feet, her face flushed. She dusted of her skirt and shot a dirty look at the crowed as she picked up her clipboard.

"Ok," She huffed." Team 1: 32,198 ,83 to Yuzumi. Team 2: 46, 238, 497 to Insama." This went on for a while as teenagers slowly filed out at the calling of their numbers. A team leader would proceed to stand from the row they were sitting at and walked away with his new pupils. Sasuke stayed alert for his number until it was finally called. "Team 37: 61, 362, 435, 222 to Kakashi." He jumped to his feet at the sound of his name and was instantly glad he had taken a seat near the back. He only had to walk up a few steps before reaching the doors. He pushed them open silently as he waited outside for the rest of his team. After a few seconds a blond boy came strolling out with a grin spread wide across his face. He wore jeans and a black and gray NorthFace jacket over an orange shirt that read "the misfits." After a minute another black haired boy came walking down the side of the building from where he had exited from the other side. He had jeans like the other boys and a black sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Then came a white haired man that towered over them and wore his certified jacket to signify his position as a sensei. He held the door open as a girl came slowly walking out.

She was different. Sasuke could tell right off the bat. She had long pink hair that she wore draping down over her shoulders in loose pigtails. She had a gray hoodie that read "NCA'S NATIONAL SCHOOL OF ART" It was too big but she didn't seem to mind. The sleeves were pushed up, revealing black bands that extended from her wrists half way up to her elbows. Her fingernails were painted various colors that matched her multi colored socks that reached her knees. Her black converse were untied and had piano keys drawn at the ends of them. She wore a blue and green catholic uniform skirt that was relevantly short for school. Her eyes were what attracted Sasuke's immediate attention. They were such a shocking green; he couldn't stop starring. Eventually she met his stare and frowned as she quickly turned her gaze to her pigeon toed feet.

"Well then!" Kakashi said as he clapped his hands together. "Shall we go somewhere to talk?"

"You bet!" said the blonde with far too much enthusiasm; Sasuke was going to hate him. He could easily see it.

"Of coarse." Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out a set of keys. They fallowed him to the parking lot and to a van that was obviously given to each teacher for their use while they stayed.

"Sexy car," Said the blonde with sarcasm dripping from the comment.

"Isn't it though?" Kakashi laughed as he unlocked the doors. He opened the front seat for the girl but instead she pulled open the sliding door to the back. After a second of confusion he just shrugged, leaving it open and letting the other boy slide in. After a few minutes of awkward silence they reached a road with many restraunts on it. "So where will it be?" He asked as he started looking around at the passing facilities.

"Who here likes Waffle House?" The girl grinned. There was a small sound of approval from everyone ranging from "HELL YEAH" to a grunt.

When the new team was settled down it was time to get to know each other.

"So," Kakashi said as he slapped down his menu. "I'm Kakashi as you know and now it's time to get to know you guys. He turned to stare at the blonde who was sucking vigorously at his straw that was stuck in a chocolate milkshake. He gazed up at all the eyes that were watching him.

He sat up and pointed with his thumb at himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 15 and uh, let's see…. I play soccer, basketball, I surf, and I play the drums! I also love ramen." He grinned at everyone around him. "Anything else?"

"Where did you go to school Naruto?" The girl asked as she twirled her straw around with her painted nails.

"Oh I did some one on one training with Jeriah." He shrugged. "He's kind of a pervert but after elementary school my dad sent me to him. He even taught my dad when he was younger."

"I know Jeriah." Kakashi smiled. "And your father for that matter. He taught me a while back."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah… small world! But anyways, how about you?" He asked the boy sitting across from him.

"Sai." He said with a lifeless smile. "My name is Sai and I am 16. I went to an art school for junior high and that's where most of my ninja skill lies, in the arts. I don't do many sports but I do skate and snowboard."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sai. And you?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and exhaled through his nose. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I went to a normal middle school and I also play soccer. I wakeboard and snowboard, sorry Sai no artistic ability here. I also graduated top of my class."

Sasuke turned to look at the girl. He didn't want to show how interested he was so he kept his face blank. "You?"

She bit her lip as she starred into her lap and nodded quickly. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 15." She said it so quietly that Naruto leaned in to listen. "I went to an art school as well and I don't do any sports. I play the guitar and I'm pretty much obsessed with music. I've lived with various foster parents so all of this isn't very new to me." She said the last part so quiet to the point it was almost a whisper. It turned really quite just like before as each team member starred in a different direction. Sasuke could practically see a light bulb flash above Naruto's head as an idea struck him.

"Wait," He asked curiously, "Where are we stationed."

Everyone raised their head to stare at Kakashi. They had completely forgotten about that part…

Kakashi's eyes darted around nervously. "Well," He said unsure. "I don't know if you guys would like this or not but…" He took a deep breathe, scratched the back of his head, and forced a smile. "What do you guys think about Rome?"


	2. Buddy Holly

Chapter 2: Buddy Holly

Property of Kishimotto

Sakura stood outside on the front stoop of her knew house. She didn't really recognize it as home, just a place to live. She had moved around so much from foster parent to the next that no place was home. Home is were your heart is, it doesn't mean your heart is at the place you live.

She was reluctant to step beyond the light brown wood door in fear that she was the first person to be there. Well the first person would be Kakashi because this was _his _house. She wore a tight, maroon colored jacket with a jean skirt and the same converse and multi-colored socks. There were three bags of luggage surrounding her and a lime green backpack with writing covering it. Right when she worked up the courage to knock on the door it opened revealing a grinning Naruot.

"Welcome home!" He grinned

"Yeah…. Home."

"Come on, I'll help you carry your bags." He stooped to pick up two suitcases and turned on his heels through the door. "We're all here now so you didn't really get to pick your room, sorry." He said as he watched her over his shoulder.

She shrugged " S'all right."

He opened the door at the end of a long hallway with his shoulder, revealing behind it an enormous room.

"Holy hell!" He gasped. "If I had known this room was this tight I would have taken it!"

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Why didn't you guys pick this one anyways?"

"Oh.." He said as he dropped the luggage by the king sized bed. "The one right next to it is Kakashi's. No one wants to be around the guardian. You can't sneak out or nothing. But now that I've seen this room I'm starting to not really care!" He put his hands on his hips and inspected the room from the top right corner to the bottom left.

Sakura's face went white. "Kakashi's?: She squeaked.

"Yup..." he mumbled only half paying attention.

Sakura cleared her throat and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't even like big rooms. I wish I could have a smaller one…" She sighed sadly.

Naruto whipped around, his face bright and ecstatic. "I have a smaller room!"

Sakura faked being surprised. "You do?! Boy, don't I want to have your room.,,," She looked up at him through her lashes and stuck her bottom lip out ever so slightly.

"I'll trade!" He said eagerly. "I love this room! And if you don't want it and all..."

"Oh by all means take the damn thing!"

Naruto's grin widened. "YES!" He ran past her and was back before she could blink. He carried his own luggage this time. He walked over to were her luggage was sitting and exchanged the baggage. "Thanks Sakura!" He said as he headed out of the room with her bags.

She sighed in relief and walked after him to the room on the opposite end of the hall. After dropping all her things off he decided to giver her a tour. The house was huge alright. It was two stories and had a loft above the second floor.

"Ok," Naruto said at the end of her tour. "I still have to unload so search around some more and try not to get bored. Which you probably wont, there's way to much shit here to get bored!" he laughed as he walked around her.

"I'm coming!" She smiled as she ran after him. "I have stuff to get unpacked too ya know?'

(That night)

Sakura had arrived late so Sasuke didn't really get much time to see her. The only time they had spoken was when they had said a brief hello before Kakashi welcomed them to their new "home" for the next four years. Now he stood outside her door, which already had posters and signs tapped all over it. Music could be heard coming from inside so she was obviously in there. It was seven P.M. and he was hungry. He figured it was only polite to ask if she would like to come along. Truthfully, he had never been nervous around girls but something about Sakura almost _intimidated _him. He shook all thoughts from is head as he reassured himself. '_This is ridiculous. She's just a girl!' _

He rapped lightly over the Beatles poster that was hung on her door.

"Come in!" He heard her chirp.

When he walked in he should have known what to expect but her unusual style was still shocking to him. She had already managed to make a wreck of the small room that was given to her. Instead of on her walls, she had posters strewed all across her ceiling to the point you couldn't see it. All of the posters were of art, mostly Salvador Dali. On her walls were pictures of her own. There weren't many but so far she had clouds around the top of her walls and a perfect replica of "The Scream" next to her nightstand, There were random quotes and pictures of the most bizarre random things drawn all across the pale yellow walls. One picture in particular caught his attention. It was the most stunning, well-drawn picture of a man with slicked back hair, thick black-rimmed glasses, and an easy smile.

"Buddy Holly..." He murmured as he walked closer.

"Yes sir!" Sakura said as she dropped from the ladder she was using to draw some more. She held the black sharpie that she had drawn everything with in her hand. "Do you like Buddy Holly?" She asked curiously.

"Do I like Buddy Holly? My favorite song is "That'll Be the Day"!" He grinned.

Sakura starred at him for a while as her face twisted in confusion. "What music do you listen to?" she asked as she fell back onto her bed.

"Well, I can tell you right now that you're listening to Belle & Sebastian's "If You're feeling sinister." He said as he took a seat in a near by beanbag. He turned to look back at his hero's face but there was something blocking him from Buddy Holly.

"Nice guitar…" He said as he picked it up from the desk it was leaning against. "Durango… never heard of that brand before."

"Yup, it's a B-24."

"I didn't know you play."

"Well, you don't know me."

"I can change that." He said as he strummed an E minor cord.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "How so?"

"I'm hungry, and bored. You want to come eat with me?" He asked never taking his eyes off the guitar. Instead he played the C major scale back and forth.

From the silence she was giving him he expected a no. But after a few strained seconds she finally spoke up. "Let me grab my purse."

"My treat." He shrugged as he placed the guitar gingerly back to it's original place.

"Alright then…" Sakura said with a blank expression.

He starred at her for a second trying to read what she was thinking but he knew she was the farthest thing from an open book.

Instead he smiled. "Let's go explore Rome!"


	3. 20 questions and weed a beautiful combo

Chapter 3: 20 questions and weed- a beautiful combination

"I can't believe the name of this place." Sakura giggled. "Amore? Like the song!"

"When the moon hits the sky like a big piece of pie that's amore!" Sasuke sang through a mouth full of spaghetti.

"When the world seems to shine like you've had to much wine that's amore!" She finished as she broke apart a piece of pita bread. "You know your music don't you." She said it more as a statement then as a question. She felt as if she knew him yet not at all. Her first impression was a jock who liked rap and was so caught up with screwing chicks that he would be kicked out of school for failing if he wasn't such an excellent athlete. But with each passing second she was being proved wrong. Very wrong indeed.

He shrugged as he twirled his fork around the noodles to take another enormous bite. "I'm not exactly music savvi but I have my own taste."

"I see…" Sakura said narrowing her eyes. What kind of guy was he? "So… what do you listen to?" She asked casually.

"Jack Johnson, Red Hot Chile Peppers, Corey Smith, Benjy Davis Project… you know. Stuff like that.."

"Yeah…stuff like that." She said as she dipped her bread in olive oil and took a bite. "I have a fun idea." She finally said after swallowing. "Let's play 20 questions!"

"Right on." Sasuke said as he dropped his fork and leaned back in his seat. "You start."

"Ok then" She said taking another bite. "Favorite color."

"Red, favorite music."

"Kimya Dawson, Belle & Sebastian, The Smiths…so on and so forth. Ok, if you had to be an alcoholic beverage what would you be?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke laughed.

"Always!"

"…Irish Cream Liquor. Yourself?"

"Godiva Vodka. You know the legal drinking age here is fifteen right?" She asked playing casual. The truth was she was so excited she was about to pee her pants.

"You learn something new every day." Sasuke chuckled. "So do you not do _any_ sports?"

"Foster parents don't usually like to take me to extra curricular activities. Is there anything you do that's out of the jock ordinary?"

"I read." Sasuke said after a hesitant moment. "I'm a dork, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I do too. And I read more than Gossip Girl too. So do you read more than Playboy?" She asked.

"My favorite book is Water for Elephants." He said looking away. "I really enjoy Dean Koontz novels too."

"I like Crank, Kiss Kiss, and the Twilight Trilogy." She mumbled. No one their age read books for fun. It wasn't suave enough. Sakura grinned as she looked back at him embarrassed. "Did it start with Harry Potter for you too?" She giggled.

"Yup" He laughed. It was silent after that but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence that can last forever between friends without it ever getting the least bit inept. "You ready to go?" He asked after a while.

Sakura jumped to her feet and tugged at the bottom of her skirt. "Sure. Besides, I want to bring this little shindig back to that humungous house we live in." she said as she pushed to door to Amore open. "We _do_ have other teammates to get to know."

(back at the house)

Naruto snorted as he took another swig of beer. "Hell no! I hate reading. If you want someone deep try Sai. I do listen to music though! I like classic rock, modern rock, and rap." He tilted back his chair so he was balancing on the its back legs.

Sakura sat across from him, her arms propped up on the table and her face in her hands. "Where is Sai anyways?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Probablly painting or something." Naruto shrugged.

"You think that just because he's an artist he's painting?" Sasuke sneered. He didn't like Naruto. He was loud and kind of obnoxious but Sakura seemed to enjoy his over enthusiasm. He better watch out for him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I guess he could be skating or something I don't fucking know." He snapped.

Sakura sighed loudly. _Men. _"Well, I'm going to check outside, come with me if you want." She said eyeing Sasuke as she left.

Sasuke shrugged and pushed himself away from the counter. He fallowed behind her light, bouncy figure as she skipped her way to the door. She had thrown on his jacket because she was cold. It was so big it covered her clothes and looked as if she wore nothing but her socks and converse. Sasuke's eyes glided over her long bare legs but stopped himself before his imagination went wild. She slid open the glass door to the backyard and gasped as she floated down the stone steps.

"Gorgeous…" she gasped as she twirled around absorbing the beauty of the elaborately decorated yard.

Sasuke fallowed down the stairs and looked around in disbelief. It was possible that the backyard was bigger than the house. Of coarse this was probably just their imagination. It was carved out with paths winding around the fountains and statues that were spread through the yard. Lights were draped across bushes and through treetops. Different, exotic flowers had their own beds in odd places.

Sakura walked slowly down one of the many moonlit paths. "Wait," She said quietly as she stopped to listen. "I hear wheels!" She squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

She took off running towards to sound of the skateboard. Sasuke ran after her but of coarse she reached Sai before he did.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" He could hear her say. As he rounded the corner he saw Sai flip up his skateboard and catch it in mid-air.

"Skating, obviously." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey I have a couple questions, when would be a good time?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Sai glanced over to Sasuke. " Do you as well?" He asked.

"I'm just here to be here. I'm kind of bored actually."

Sakura turned on her heels and stuck out her tongue playfully in Sasuke's direction.

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked as he dropped his skate board and plopped down on it with a grunt.

"A few actually," Sakura said as she sat cross legged in front of him. She started shooting out questions left and right about everything.

"music?"

"classic rock"

"movie?"

"Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind."

"aw fearsome! Hometown?

"New York."

Sasuke couldn't believe how relaxed Sakura could make people feel. He had heard from Naruto that Sai could be a real ass hole. From what he had experienced he agreed, yet now he was polite as ever. Sakura had that affect on people didn't she?

"TV show?"

"The Office of coarse'

"Have you guys seen that movie… aw fuck…. What's it called…… Across the Universe!" Naruto asked in a slurred voice.

It was about two in the morning and Kakashi had gone to bed about an hour ago. He left them unsupervised and of coarse, they got high.

Naught, naughty ninjas.

They were lying in the grass outside, with their heads all next to each other. Naruto had his head resting on his arms and Sakura with her head on his shoulder. Although he would never admit it Sasuke was slightly jealous. Ok, majorly jealous.

"Best fucking movie ever!" Sai said, his eyes closed. He had a bit of a potty mouth when high.

"Yeah well remember the part when they're laying in the grass like we are now?" He asked lazily.

"Yes?" Sakura said as she looked up into his blood shot eyes.

"Well I feel like I should be singing "Because" right now.

Sakura giggled as she rolled off his arm onto her stomach.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round_

"You know what?" She said a little breathlessly. "I'm glad I'm with a bunch of guys. Girls cause way to much drama."

"Oh my fucking god, seriously!" Sai said as if this was a huge revolution. He hadn't really say anything the whole time they were baked except agreeing with every little thing that was said.

"I know, I know. I'm weird." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said as he rolled over onto his stomach too. "I still watch "The Lion King" all the time. Don't bull shit me, that's weird and I know it."

"I'm a vegetarian!" Sai said as him and Naruto rolled over in unison.

"Defiantly weird Bro." Naruto said nodding his head. "Only chicks do that. But I guess I have my weird moments too. For example I was a cell phone for Halloween last year." He snorted before busting out into unnecessary laughter. Who could blame him, he was high as bird on crack.

"You guys are too cool." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Always!" Sakura giggled.

They all started laughing hysterically. Even if they didn't remember this night, passed out on the lawn smelling like weed, they all knew this was a messed up start to a beautifully even more messed up relationship.


	4. Missed Call

Chapter 4: Missed Call

December 23

Sai threw the last of his bags into the taxi trunk. He rubbed his frozen hands together before slamming the lid shut. He turned to the door when he heard Sakura giggling.

There came Naruto, bounding down the stairs carrying Sakura on his back.

"Naruto you're going to fast!"

"That's what she said!"

"You pig!"

Naruto laughed as he easily slid Sakura off his back.

"If we don't hurry soon we're going to miss the plane." Sai said flatly. He walked briskly around the taxi and opened the front door. He slid inside and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez Sai, a little pissy this morning?" Sakura sneered as if he could hear her. She didn't like Sai much. As for Naruto, over the last couple months it was safe to say he was her best friend. He wanted to be more then friends but she had the opposite desire. Being her friend he respected her decision although it was hard.

"He just didn't get enough beauty sleep this morning." Naruto shrugged. He turned and pulled Sakura into a bear hug. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone ok? Wait till I'm back so we can get screwed over together."

"Always." Sakura mumbled into his chest. He finally let her go so she could breathe again. "Merry Christmas!" She said smiling up at him.

"You too Sakura." He opened the car door and slid in. "Bye!" He called as he slammed the door shut.

Sakura waved at them goodbye before getting too cold in her sock feet, and running back inside. Once inside she started to jump up and down and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

Sakura and Sasuke had decided to stay in Italy for the holidays. Sai and Naruto went back to their families in Konoha. There were no foster parents Sakura particularly liked and Sasuke didn't even have a choice. There was no one left for him to go to.

Sakura walked back to her room, her teeth finally had stopped chattering. When she closed her door she heard a beep rise from her purse. She swept it up and fell back on her bed. She lay there with her legs dangling off the side of her bed and her purse sitting on her stomach. She rummaged through it until she found her Envy cell phone. She flipped it open to see the one missed call sign on her screen. She clicked on the missed calls to see who had tried to contact her and her heart sunk. She quickly stood up as her purse fell on the floor. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest as an anxiety attack hit. With shaking hands she brought her cell phone to her face and clicked to listen to the voice mail. Once it was over she threw up out of sheer anxiety. For the next hour she cried until she passed out.

3 hours later

Sasuke slung open the door to the loft and stretched his arms over his head. He had been studying for the exams that would be mailed after Christmas but of course, fell asleep. He drudged slowly down the stairs, still tired and dazed. He rubbed his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone. It read 6:43 and he was starving. Of coarse, being a guy he was always hungry.

As he walked down the hallway he could hear a faint guitar playing from Sakura's room. He smiled as he walked quietly closer to listen. A while back Sakura told him when she would sing or play a song on her guitar it would almost always have to do with something on her mind or something happening at the moment. Since she always had a song constantly playing in her head it was easy to choose a song to play that reflected what she felt. He loved the fact that she had told him this because whenever he heard her play it was like looking inside her head. He felt like he could figure her out when she was singing when he never could before. His smile faded as he listened to the soft sad melody that was being played. He didn't recognize the song but that was only what he expected. He never did. What were important were the lyrics, those always told what she was thinking, feeling, experiencing. He had to listen closely because she sang so soft, so genuinely sad.

"when you said you loved me, did you really love me? Or did the words just spill out, like drool on my pillow? Because I was naked….when you said those words. But I felt covered in your whispered worship."

She stopped picking her guitar as she took a shaky breath. It was quite for a moment before she started again. When she sang the words were shaky, she was crying. Something about the words seemed so real, so hurtful that Sasuke just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe her past had much more to do with her future then he thought.

"When I said I loved you…. It was because I loved you. When I said I needed you, well I really need you."

Sakura never stopped picking her guitar but she took another shaky breath before continuing, this time a little angry and still shaky.

"Yeah I guess you hurt me. For once you're a man of your word. Well guess what I'm leaving, I can't be your prisoner…."

She stopped. Sasuke could hear her lay her guitar by her bed and throw her pick against the wall with a soft plunk. He turned and walked quietly away from her room to his own. He shut his door quietly and started pacing back and forth. Who hurt her so badly? Was it a man, her family, _him?_ Could he have done something? What should he do? Life was so confusing…

You could almost see the light bulb flash at the top of his head. He knew what he would do. He would take her out, cheer her up, but never let her know that he knew about her being upset. Like it was a Christmas spirit spur of the moment.

He walked quickly out the door and down the hallway to Sakura's door. "Sakura?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Don't come in, I'm naked!" She said quickly.

"Um….right?" He said as he did the awkward turtle with his hands. " We're going out tonight for Christmas."

"But-"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"I-"

"And wear something nice. Be ready by eight."

He walked away as fast as he could before she could disagree.

"What?" Sakura whispered to herself. She couldn't go out! Not after what had just happened! Sakura shook her head and curled up on her bed. She sat and picked at her trademark multi-colored, knee-high socks she always wore. Of coarse she had to act normal or else everyone would know what was up. She pulled her hand up from her socks and started chewing on her nails. When she found that her new nail-biting habit had worn her nails down to an unbitable length she settled on pulling her hair out a strand at a time. She knew it was a problem that a lot of teenage girls had and she even lived with two foster sisters who had the disease and would wear a wig. She didn't care. It helped her with anxiety. She sat up and took a deep long breath, She rubbed the smeared mascara from under her eyes, although she had probably just made it worse.

She looked over to her left wall where there was a life size drawing of Kimya Dawson standing next to The Scream. She had a speech bubble that had a quote from one of her songs.

_I'm trying to be brave because when I'm brave other people feel brave, but I feel like my heart is caving in."_

That was it. She had to act brave and put on a strong and happy front even if her heart was caving in, even if her spirit was decaying, even if her soul was breaking. She had dealt with this before; situations that were so unbearable yet a plastered on smile fixed everything to everyone even if she was more broken to begin with. It wouldn't be the first time she faked happiness or the last. She would have to be brave, at least for Sasuke.

**The song Sakura was singing is called Inmates by The Good Life. It's better if you know the song. You can go hear to listen to the two parts that she sang. The first part is at the very beginning and the second starts at 7 minutes and 19 seconds. other song is by Kimya Dawson and it's called Caving In. That's the one that's on her wall…. Kimya Dawson is my favorite singer ever but Caving In wasn't on youtube. The only thing they have is "Paul" playing the song lol and if you're really desperate enough I guess you can watch that but I'm not putting it up because I don't want his family to disown him any further: (listen to it on iTunes if you want)**


	5. Fucked Up Confessions of Teenagers

Chapter 5: Fucked up teenage confessions

"I can't let you pay for this, its way to expensive!" Sakura gasped as she flipped back and forth through the menu.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Just enjoy."

Sakura set down her menu and crossed her legs then uncrossed them again. She was nervous but Sasuke didn't know why. One thing was for sure, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

When Sakura cleaned herself up she did a fan-fucking-tastic job! Her long pink hair was straightened to perfection and her black eye shadow and eye liner made her eyes gleam like a vixens. And her dress…

"You're outfit looks strangely familiar…" Sasuke said as he studied the short, tan, satin dress and fish net stockings.

"I won it in a contest" she mumbled distractedly. " You might have seen it in a Weezer music video called Perfect Situation."

Sasuke practically choked on his wine. Remember, drinking age Italy fifteen. "You own that blonde chick's dress?"

"Oh yeah" She smiled as she glanced down at it. "This is her necklace too."

"I didn't know that…" Sasuke said as he studied her over once more. She was too gorgeous not too. But he would never say that out loud.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know." She said more to herself then to him. He started to wonder if she even meant to say that out loud.

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About yourself, no twenty questions."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she thought this over. "Ok, tell me about you first and then I'll tell you my story."

Sasuke nodded yes before diving into his story. He didn't want to be completely honest with her because he didn't know how she would react so he cleaned it up a bit.

"Well, when I was eight my parents were in a car accident and were killed on impact. My brother and I were shipped off to a boarding school in the south of France. He was a soccer prodigy and I fallowed in his footsteps. We don't really keep in touch…. We're not exactly close. When I turned fifteen they gave me the chance to move to Italy for a soccer team or become a Genin. I chose the more promising future and here I am." He finished. He kept his voice level and business like even when talking about his parent's death.

Sakura started pulling pink strands of hair out, avoiding eye contact. "My turn huh?" She whispered.

Sasuke nodded encouragingly. "What is said at the table stays at the table."

Sakura smiled warily and when she looked him in the eye she looked a hundred years older, tired, worn out. "You wanna know the truth…"

She took a deep breath and snapped into numb mode. It's what she did when she didn't feel like breaking down or crying. Her voice sounded mechanical, she never showed emotion, and her eyes were distant and glazed over.

"When I was five I had to go to therapy with the rest of my family so we could understand and deal with my moms condition better. She's bipolar and a pretty damn bad case too. Sometimes she would do bad things and not even realize they were bad. When I was nine my parents divorced and I was forced to live with my mom and see my dad every other weekend, which is about four days a month. I looked so much like my dad that my mom would take her frustration out on me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how I always wear those socks? And how I'm wearing something on my legs right now? Well, it usually didn't leave scars because she wouldn't hit me hard enough. For some reason when she hit me with the horsewhip that day it left a scar. It's across my shins…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was at a complete lose of words. How could a mother dare hit her child…. And with a whip?

Sakura cleared her throat as she ignored Sasuke's blunt stare. "I told a teacher when I was twelve and DSS took me to my dads house where I lived for a year."

This meant that her parents must have died just two years ago, or something? Sasuke was confused. She was in foster care so her parents had to be dead… right?

"It was a lot better there because I wasn't smacked around every day. It did kind of suck because I couldn't see my brothers… But my dad did have a bit of a drinking problem and would bring home a different girl every night even though he had a girlfriend."

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted. "You have brothers?"

Sakura only nodded. "I have two brothers but they don't look like me or my dad. That's why I'm positive they're Scott's kids. Scott was the guy my mom had been cheating on my dad with. But anyways… My dad would bring home people he worked with sometimes and we would sit around on our back porch eating, drinking, and laughing." She stopped for a minute as she realized that she wouldn't be able to hang on to her numb mode for much longer. "That's when my dad brought Conner over. He was nineteen and I was thirteen. I had kind of a crush on him and since I looked so …_mature_ for my age he would flirt back. I didn't really think much of it because I thought he was just humoring me but then…" She choked on her last words and had to look away. She stared straight into her lap, refusing to let tears slip by. "When my dad would go out at night he would stay out because of his drinking problem. One day my dad fired Connor for not showing up at work to many times. So it was like… three in the morning I think? And Connor woke me up. Turns out he had broke in… he was looking for my dad because he was drunk and pissed as all hell."

Sasuke leaned in forward, alarmed. "You told him to get out of there right?"

Sakura shook her head as a few tears fell to her thighs "I told him to stay… he was drunk and I was afraid he was going to hit somebody on the drive home."

Sasuke knew what was coming by he didn't want to say it. "Sakura…"

"He thought I wanted him to stay for a whole other reason and he was so certain that I wanted him that he just decided to take matters into his own hands. That's pretty much why I'm in foster care now. I squealed and they said my dads house wasn't safe for me. Neither was my mom."

"Did they arrest him?" Sasuke said darkly "Did they arrest _Connor_?"

Sakura only nodded. "Now… you want to tell me your real story? It can't be any worse than mine right?"

Sasuke had to admit she was smart. She had seen right through him the whole time.

"All of it's true up until the part where I started playing soccer. I started doing some serious stuff which took away my chance to go to Italy."

"So you didn't choose to be a Genin?" Sakura asked, not so stunned.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you only smoked pot." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Now I do but not back then." Sakura sat and waited patiently for him to continue.

"So what did you do… you don't have to answer that if it makes you feel uncomfortable" She whispered.

"Crank." He said flatly. "I'm over it now, but for a while I couldn't stand having no parents and a stuck-up, uncaring older brother."

Sakura sighed. She looked away as she saw their waiter approach. She smiled slyly. "We don't need this.." She said as she watched Sasuke from her peripheral vision. "It's almost Christmas, let's party!"

Sasuke smiled. He loved how she could change on the drop of dime and always say exactly what he wanted to hear. "Perfect… I know a club we can go too."

Sakura smiled back as she ignored her waiter asking her order for the second time. Nobody knows how long they have to live, so why not party it up now?


	6. Lover I Don't Have To Love

Chapter 6: Lover I don't have to love

"Oh snap!" Sakura giggled. "I can feel the vibration from the speakers and we're not even inside yet!"

In front of them was a huge black building with no windows and a line so long they couldn't see to the end.

"Are we going to have to wait through this line?" Sakura asked as she stood on her tip-toes to try and find the end.

Sasuke finished paying the cab driver and turned to see how long the line was. He smirked as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her to the front door. Before the woman with the clipboard could ask what he was doing he slipped her 100 euros and she quickly opened the squeaking, gray door. They stepped into a stairwell that went down to an identical gray door. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and continued to giggle in excitement as she dragged him down the stairs behind her. The booming music grew louder and louder until it was unleashed at the opening of the door.

It was surprisingly cold and smelled like alcohol. It looked like any mothers Hell with the flashing strobe lights and bar with at least fifty young couples making out and getting yelled at to get a room. Of course that was only on the second story.

Sakura and Sasuke approached the grand staircase that lead down to a humongous group of people all dancing, laughing, and having a good time on the flashing dance floor. The DJ could be seen towering over everybody in his booth.

Sakura gasped as she finally recognized the music. "It's Cobra Starship!" she squealed in excitement.

"I figured we'd go to a place that you felt more comfortable in." Sasuke smiled. "Come on, let's dance."

Sakura didn't know for how long they were dancing but she would feel an adrenaline rush every time a new song would come on. They were both slick with sweat and Sasuke looked even more mysterious in a strobe light filled heaven with his black Armani button up. Sakura saw how other Italian girls were starring at him and would try to break in. Honestly She didn't know why he didn't ditch her for one of these tall, gorgeous, busty, vixen whores! Such beauty would distract any guy in their right mind. Instead he held fast to little pink haired Sakura who was now feeling a twinge of jealousy at the admiring girls.

The whole night they hadn't played any slow songs so everyone danced in a way that their mothers would be ashamed of. When the first semi-slow song started up Sakura was immediately uneasy. It wasn't exactly slow, just more sexual than she would have liked. She knew this song very well and knew exactly how to keep pace with it but wasn't sure if she'd want to dance so… _close _ with Sasuke.

"Do you not want to dance?" Sasuke said over the latest song.

Sakura gaped as she tried to form words when she saw a girl about their age turn around and stare, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump between them. She shut her mouth tight and grabbed Sasuke's white undershirt and pulled him to her.

Lover I Don't Have to Love started off with a childish melody that sounded innocent and sweet but would soon change. The music completely washed over Sakura and she forgot why she hadn't wanted to dance in the first place.

_Now it's 2 o'clock the club is closed we're up the block_

_Your hands on me, pressing hard against my jeans_

Sasuke's hands slid up and down Sakura's side. She shivered, her back facing towards him.

_Your tounge in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out_

_You didn't care to know who might have been you before _

Sasuke held her close from behind and kissed her neck softly. He wasn't a creep so if she didn't want him to do anything he would stop.

_I want a lover I don't have to love!_

_I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck!_

Sakura was exactly the girl in the lyrics. She didn't give a fuck right now. She didn't even notice Sasuke kissing her neck.

_Where is the kid with the chemicals?_

_I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure_

_I need some meaning I can memorize_

_You said "It feels good"_

"That feels good." Sakura whispered as she finally took notice to Sasuke kissing her. He didn't go any further because he didn't know how she would react. Another minute in to the song the girl who had tried to dance with Sasuke looked back at Sakura and sneered. She turned to find another man to dance with. Mission accomplished. So why was Sakura still dancing?

_You write such pretty words_

Sakura didn't notice how close they were so when she looked up at him their faces weren't but an inch or two apart. She like that.

_But life's no storybook_

It was a night for experimenting. So why not? Sakura leaned closer and Sasuke filled the gap between their lips.

_Love's an excuse to get hurt_

More than an experiment, but she couldn't stop.

_To get hurt_

Their kiss grew deeper and deeper until they pretty much became the annoying couples that made out in front of everyone.

_Do you like to hurt?_

Sakura snapped back to where she was. She was making out with _Sasuke?_

_I do, I do so hurt me_

She pulled back with a gasp, still staring as Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at her, afraid to move or say something. What had he done wrong?

Sakura took a step back, shaking her head, still in disbelief. She had kissed him and you're supposed to do that only with someone you love or had the slightest bit of interest for. And she wasn't interested and didn't love him at all!... did she?

"Sakura…"

"No…" She turned and ran as fast as she could through the crowd as a tear or two ran fell down her cheeks.

Sasuke didn't try to run after her. He couldn't change her mind if she didn't want him even half as bad as he wanted her. Instead he walked slowly out of the crowd and came to the edge just in time to see Sakura slam the door behind her. He took a deep breath and kept walking, leaving all his hopes behind.

**So I'm sick as anything and my head hurts like a mother. That's why I got this finished so soon : **

**The song is called "Lover I Don't Have To Love" (no shit) by The Good Life. Really sad song but I like it **


	7. Blunt Truth

Chapter 7: blunt truth

Sasuke slipped through the door of the giant house soaking wet. It had started to rain not much after he had hailed down a cab. Shitty weather for a shitty night…perfect. He slipped off his shoes, threw off his button up shirt and was left with jeans and a solid white shirt. He shook his head like a wet dog before walking quietly across the living room to the hall at the other end of the room. 

"Sasuke." He heard someone say before he was halfway across the room. He didn't even notice the lamp on, next to the leather armchair with a silver haired man lounging in it. Kakashi put down the latest copy of _Makeout Paradise_ and waited for Sasuke to say something. 

"Oh…h-hey Sensei." Sasuke said, trying to clear his head. It was like he had been in a trance this whole time. Through the long ride home all he could think about was Sakura and everything he had lost with her. 

"Have a good night?" Kakashi asked not showing if he knew what had happened or not.

"Hn." 

"…I see." Kakashi said, his expression unreadable. "You look tired. I won't keep you any longer." 

Sasuke just nodded and walked quickly to the hallway. Just when he thought he was in the clear Kakashi spoke again.

"Oh and Sasuke…" He said as he lifted to book back up to find his page. "I don't know what you did to Sakura but if you don't fix it by the time Naruto comes back… he'll kill you."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said even though he really wanted to say 'he won't be able to kill me because I'll have killed myself by then!' but that seemed a little dramatic for his taste. 

The hallway seemed long than usual and Sakura's door bigger than normal. As he passed it he could hear a guitar play but didn't think anything of it. He stopped just as he passed her door and turned back slowly. He tip toed closer and pressed his ear to the door. Maybe… just maybe she was singing and then maybe…just maybe he could see inside her head. See how bad he _really_ had screwed things up. 

And his prayers were answered, just like that. He could hear her soft sweet voice singing. 

"I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you… yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you." 

Sasuke waited for the point in the song where it all of a sudden changed and told about what a back-stabbing-evil-black-hearted-bastard he was but it never came.

"I've seen the path that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too… I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you. No one understands me quite like you do through all of the shadowy corners of me.." 

Sasuke didn't care about the rest of the song. He ran down the hallway (which still seemed very long) and straight into his room. He pulled his guitar case out of the corner and unsnapped the locks. He threw it open and grabbed his acoustic guitar out. He was probably going to make an idiot out of himself. Not because he couldn't sing or play the guitar, but because he'd never gone this far for a girl. Nor would he ever again. He jogged up to Sakura's door and pushed it open just as she was about to lock it. She looked like a deer in headlights and he looked like a man on a mission. 

"Heard me coming?" He asked as he nodded towards to lock. 

Sakura tightened her mouth as she turned around and stomped back to her bed. "GO AWAY!" she said like a five year old as she flopped down onto her bed. 

"I heard you sing." He stated flatly as he completely ignored her by closing the door behind him and walking towards her. 

"_What?"_ she snapped as she rolled over to face him, still on her stomach. She sat up as he plopped himself down at the other end of her bed. "You can't do that!" she cried as a furious blush over took her face. 

"It's not the first time." He said with a guilty expression. 

Sakura clenched her jaw as her eyes widened in rage. "That's not fair! I can't hear what _you're_ thinking!"

Sasuke crossed his legs and pulled his guitar into his lap. "You're right." 

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then shut it at a lose of words. "Um…yes…yes I am right!" She said as she gathered her composure. 

"Well then I think it's time for payback right?" He said as he looked down at his guitar. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and stared for a minute. She finally pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm waiting." She said, still staring at him. 

Sasuke raked his minds for the perfect words. For something that was poetic and beautiful. A song that had the kind of phrases kids put up on facebook and myspace. But then again… what was more beautiful then blunt truth? He knew _exactly_ what song to sing. 

"She pulls me in, pushes out. Has her plans and has her doubts I'm falling somewhere in between. She makes it obvious enough…" 

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "bastard.." she mumbled 

Sasuke only smiled. "She asks me why? I ask back. Seems my best defense so far is what I lack. This shit goes round and round and round….. but if it all came down to love…"

"What are you saying?" Sakura mumbled more to herself then him. First he sings about how she's so uncertain about him and now he was going to sing about love? Idiot…

He looked up to her and she tried to find the lying in his eyes. All she saw was truth. Blunt truth. 

"I love you deeper then I can swim, feel my lungs caving in. Nobody's saving me now. I love you stronger than I can hold, worth what I'm dying for. Nobody's saving me now." 

Sakura could feel the tears come to her eyes. She wasn't much for love songs but this one suited her just fine. It was kind of hard to believe that someone could love you after what she'd been through. 

"You're so much better than I deserve, more than these stupid words."

He started to slow down and sing softer now, hoping she would catch how much he actually meant with every word. 

"Page after page scribbled down."

Sakura looked up as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm going crazy so crazy…"

. Could he love her? Actually _really_ love her, no lies? 

"Nobody's saving me now." 

Sakura shifted her gaze back down to her lap as another tear fell down her cheek. 

Sasuke didn't say anything. If she told him to leave, he would. If she told him to stay, he would. If she told him to jump off a cliff, he would. 

"It's just really hard, ya know?" She whispered after a minute. She still didn't look up at him as tear after tear fell onto the back of her hands. "Conner told me that he loved me… and what he did to me… that's what people do when they love each other. But everyone else told me that he only said he loved me so I would think that he didn't actually ra-" She choked on the last word as she squeezed her eyes tighter. "Please," she squeaked, her voice barley audible. "I love you too…. so please, I'm begging you for the love of god please just don't hurt me!" She cried as she started bawl. She buried her face in her hands as she felt her body heave at every sob. 

Sasuke gently set his guitar on the floor and pulled himself closer to her. He grabbed one of her forearms and pulled her into an embrace. He laid them both back on the bed, still holding her as she cried. 

"please..." she begged again as she buried her face into his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back up and down trying to calm her. "I wouldn't ever dream of hurting you, I promise." 

Not too much later she had calmed down. They laid there at least an hour in silence, Sasuke toying with the ends of her hair and Sakura thinking, wondering if she could really trust this man. 

"**I love you" is by Benji Davis Project. It's a REALLY good song and people always love it, I'm not sure why it's not really popular. Here's the music video…. song Sakura sings is called "falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg. You might have heard it on that jewelry commercial. **


	8. Jump

Chapter 8: Jump

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to find himself draped in morning sun. It hadn't intended to fall asleep but everything had been just so peaceful. He rolled over to find nothing but an empty bed and a slight indent where someone had been laying. He stood up and stretched his arms before lazily walking towards the door. When he opened the door he found a yellow posted note on the door that had Kakashi's messy handwriting scrawled across it. 

_Escort mission be back tomorrow morning _

Sasuke pulled it off and crumpled it up. Since Sakura was already up she must have seen it already. If not he could always just tell her. He looked back over his shoulder into Sakura's room. Something seemed off… He shrugged the feeling away as he started walking down the hall 

"Sakura…" He yawned as he entered the living room. "Sakuraaa!" He called a little bit louder this time. He peeked his head into the kitchen and then jogged over to the sliding glass doors. He opened them slightly and peered out. "Sakura?" He closed the door and scratched his head in confusion. He then pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed her number. It rang and rang but she never picked up. After the beep Sasuke left a message. "Hey it's me. Where'd you go? Call me back when you get this message." He hung up and slipped his Razor back into his wrinkled jean pocket. He sighed as he walked back to her room to see if she maybe left a note or something. He stepped inside and took a quick sweep across the room. 

Buddy Holly.. junk… his guitar…more junk… wait, back up! Sasuke stepped further into the room as he started to look around closer this time. Her guitar was missing. 

"What in the world…" He mumbled as he took notice in the fact that her room wasn't as messy as usual. It was still chaotic but something was missing…. her clothes. Panic started to rise as he ran to her closet and flung the doors open. Her suitcases were gone. He ran and tripped over junk on the way out of her room but never slowed down. He stumbled down the hallway to his room. He was going to find her. He didn't know how but by god he was going to do it. His door was closed and there was another posted note. This one was feminine and neat. 

_Your bed_

He flung the door open and practically sprinted to his bed. On his bed was an envelope labeled "Sasuke" in big cursive letters. He picked it up slowly and sat down heavily on his bed. He tore open the top but was afraid to take the letter out in fear of what it said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as he slid a white piece of paper out of the envelope. He unfolded it and of coarse; it had Sakura's handwriting. 

_You're so kind and you're so smart. You're such a good friend I have to break your heart. I'll tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart. Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart – Kimya Dawson _

_Sasuke…_

_It's hard to say this so I'm just going to lay it out there. I was confused; you were the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me. But I just didn't feel the same about you. _

Sasuke nearly dropped the letter right then and there. He almost fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. He thought about what he could live with… and without. He wondered if he would ever be the same; if she would. But instead he kept reading. Like a drug- he was hooked. 

_I was in denial about that until last night when I had this dream. I know it sounds stupid to base everything on a dream I had but it made everything so… I don't know… clear I guess. I was standing on this cliff and there was fire below me. Above me were these big white doors but I'm sad to say they were closed. In the middle of the two was an open door with the world on the other side. It was evident that the flames were hell and the doors were heaven. I'm not a good person- a matter of fact I'm a pretty bad person. That's probably why Heaven's doors were closed on me. But the door in the middle was a second chance; one that I needed very badly. I jumped…. And I fell. Once again I was standing on the cliff but this time Connor was with me. He took my hand and we jumped…and made it. Where were you? I wish it was you who had brought me over… but for some reason I have the biggest feeling that you were behind those closed doors. I was looking for someone who would take my hand and jump. That person is Connor. I love him… I'm going back. Please believe me when I say that I DO love you. Just not enough…_

_X Sakura_

Sasuke folded up the letter and stood up. He shoved it in his back pocket and calmly walked over to his closet. He slipped off his white shirt and put a new, blue, Billa-Bong one on. She obviously didn't know him well enough. She didn't love him, but he loved her. And because he loved her he couldn't let her go back to that son of a bitch. 

Sakura sat as she drummed her colorful fingernails on her knee. Her hair was falling in her face and her arms were sore from carrying that huge guitar case and suitcases. She saw a light flash from her side and she lifted her head to see the train coming. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and collected all her stuff. She took a deep breathe and scanned the train station. It was so early in the morning that no one was out and she was all alone. Well, at least she _thought_ she was. 

"Sakura..?" She heard a smooth voice say behind her. The same voice that would give her butterflies. The voice that made her want to be a better person. The voice that she had fallen head over heels for. She blinked away tears as she turned to face Sasuke. 

"Why are you here?" She asked. She looked tired. Not physically but her eyes reflected a girl that had to grow up way to fast. She must have been one hundred; at least she felt that way. 

"Because I love you." 

That almost pushed her over the edge. That almost made her cry. That almost made her run into his arms. Almost… but almost wasn't good enough. 

"Don't say that." She whispered. The train pulled up and she walked to the platform and waited for it to come to a stop. She wanted to get on before he grabbed her and dragged her back to the house. Not her home; but her house. 

"I'll jump…" He said. "I promise I won't let go… and I'll carry you to heaven and if I can't make it then I'm fine with average. And even if we both fall… we still have each other right?"

That's exactly what she needed to hear but didn't want to hear. She wished that he hated her. It would make everything _so_ much easier. "It's… it's to late Sasuke." She said as the doors opened and she stepped inside. She turned around to find that he hadn't moved an inch. 

"Please.."

"Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha." The doors closed, she would never see him again, yet his love for her never wavered. 


	9. Full Throttle

Chapter 8: what would happen

'**ello loves. Sorry for the last chapter being so rushed and not well written. I was trying to hurry because I left for the beach two seconds before I uploaded it. I didn't have time to proof read it and so it didn't turn out so swell. But the reason these chapters are coming up so quickly is because it's my spring break and I just got back from the beach and am going to snowboard in Quebec with my friend. Just thought I owed some explanations : **

**if it's your spring break too then you know just how pumped I am. Well, Quebec and all those cute French boys are waiting for me.**

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do (wink, wink)**

_**Love**_

Chapter 9: Full Throttle

Sasuke closed the door silently behind him. He wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment. But who could after the love of your life jumped on a train for destination: no-where.

He dragged his feet heavily across the living room and down the hallway towards his room. How would he explain this to Kakashi? Screw Kakashi, how would he explain this to _Naruto!_ Yup,… he was dead. It didn't matter if he was stronger than Naruto and Sai combined, they would probably set him on fire or something. Well maybe not Sai.. but Naruto for sure. Just as he passed Sakura's room he heard a faint beep. He decided to take a bit of a detour into Sakura's room to investigate. He stood quietly waiting for the noise again but it never came. Just as he turned around, convinced he imagined it, it came again. He whirled around and faced the corner of her room where his guitar lay. He walked over and picked it up to find Sakura's Envy laying underneath.

He picked it up to see the front screen say "new voicemail". He flipped it open and immediately dismissed it to find Sakura's contacts. He remembered her telling him that she was so forgetful that she had to keep her own number and other stuff in her phone so she could remember. Sure enough under the Ms there was "me". He opened it and vuala! under e-mail it had a four digit number. He clicked the contacts off and went straight to her voicemail and entered in the password, hoping it was the right numbers.

"You have two new voicemails."

_Score!_ He was in. He listened to the first one which was himself. All the hope that was building up soon fell apart when he realized the voicemail that was left was his from that morning.

"Second voicemail."

Did it really matter to listen to the second one? It probably was one of her friends just leaving her a voicemail saying Merry Christmas. He was about to hang up when he heard a man's voice rise from the phone instead of a girls. A much _older_ man.

"It's me..." It started off.

Sasuke had a gut feeling who it was and the further on the message went the more his suspicions were proven right.

" heh… you thought I was locked up for good didn't ya? The trial's not till next year so until then… I'm a free man. My lawyer said I would have ten to fifteen years but then changed it to up to twenty because of my criminal record. So thanks to you… my life is fucking ruined… I know you left for Italy. By the way… that's a nice picture of Buddy Holly you got there on your wall."

Sasuke felt all the blood drain from his face and a chill run down his spine He looked up at the hand drawn picture of Buddy Holly and then the window on the opposite wall, over her bed. How many nights did this sick bastard sit and watch her sleep? How many times had he come close to doing something _much_ worse than just watch?

"You listen here and you listen good: if you're not out of there by midday tomorrow I'm killing you. No, not just killing you, rapping you, beating you, _then_ killing you… painfully. I'll make it look like that little boyfriend of yours did it. He won't even get twenty years… he'll get the death penalty. The Italians aren't too lenient on things like this. Remember, I'm watching. Don't tell him or else your both dead. Your choice."

Sasuke clicked the phone shut when the voicemail had ended. Connor… that bastard. Sasuke dropped the phone and ducked as two Kunai hit the wall where his head had been. He turned just in time to back flip out of the way as more kunai, accompanied by shuriken, fallowed in a trail behind him. He planted his feet on the ground and jumped, bouncing off the wall, and aiming for the intruders head. Instead his fist was caught and he was thrown violently into the hallway. He smashed against a wall upside down and slid to the ground. Little did the "visitor" know that was exactly what Sasuke had intended him to do. He skillfully pushed himself up with his hands and kicked off the ceiling, rocketing down the hall. He did a summersault back onto his feet and ran for the door to his bedroom. He narrowly missed whatever the hell was being thrown at him as he slammed and locked the door behind him. He could hear someone storming down the hall as he pulled open his closet doors. He grabbed all the hanging clothes and threw them to the ground and started his hand signs.

_Tiger. Hare. Serpent. Dog._

Instantly the cloaking jutsu fell from the wall as a huge supply of weaponry was revealed. There was a bang on the door as Connor knocked.

"Come on, it's no fun when you run like a pussy!" He growled. There were three more obnoxiously loud bangs before he spoke again. "Well, I asked to kill you nicely now I guess I have to make a mess don't I?" He waited for a reply but didn't get one. As he pulled back his arm for a punch that would send the wooden door hurling it blew up and sent him flying. Sasuke came walking out the door and through the smoke, whistling. He had a kunai twirling around his finger and all sorts of gear on now. He was prepared to kick some Connor ass. Conner lay facedown in the living room and lifted himself up like he was doing push ups. He got on his knees and then his feet as he chuckled to himself.

"That all ya got?" He said with a sly smile. He spit on the ground next to him and pulled the windmill shuriken ,that was tied to his back, off.

This was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Connor. He had to admit that he was a good looking guy but for him all he saw was a sick son of a bitch. He had dark brown hair in a messy cut that hung down in his green eyes. He smirked as he lunged himself at Sasuke, weapon in hand. Sasuke leapt just as he dove for him. He pushed himself off the low hallway ceiling and landed gracefully in the middle of the living room. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

The full throttle battle went on, both wanting each other's head on a platter. shuriken and kuni covered the walls as the two continued to battle it out. "You're dead!!" Sasuke screamed as he shot fire from his mouth. Connor dodged but not quite fast enough. He skid across the wooden floor, holding his burnt forearm. Conner was sure as hell no ninja but his speed, strength and strategy were good enough to measure up to Sasuke.

He charged straight for Sasuke who pulled a kunai out from the pouch around his thigh. Conner aimed for his left side but right when Sasuke turned to block his attack he turned on his toes and jumped. Right as he was passing by Sasuke he slammed a dagger between Sasuke's shoulder blades. Sasuke screamed as he fell to the ground, he lifted his arm over his head to yank it out but his arm felt stiff and heavy. He could barely move it.

Connor just laughed as he watched Sasuke slowly loose ability to move. "Even if you _could_ move I wouldn't risk trying to get that out without a medic-nins help. It's to close to your spine… one slip up and your paralyzed from the neck down."

Sasuke fell to the floor unable to move. "What the hell… d-did you..d-do.." he gasped as his jaw became to tight to talk.

Connor walked over and gently placed his foot on Sasuke's arm. He stepped down harder and harder until there was a crack. By now Sasuke couldn't even move his face to show pain. He just laid there and grunted when he heard the snap.

"Woops!" Connor laughed. "Did I break something?" He walked over to Sasuke's other side and stepped on that arm. "You thought because I wasn't a ninja that you could beat me easy didn't you?" He picked his foot up and stomped down on Sasuke's arm till there were multiple cracks. Not the slightest bit of emotion flashed across Sasuke's face because of his body being so frozen. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out how to throw some weapons around… and that dagger was full of poison. It won't kill you… it should actually wear off in a couple of hours… so I still have time to torture you." He grinned as he pulled yet another knife out.

He twirled it around his fingers as he circled Sasuke. He stopped in front of Sasuke's head as an idea clicked in his head. He bent over so he was on one knee as he looked across Sasuke's flawless face. "I know exactly what I'll do." He started tracing the knife around Sasuke's face, not hard enough to cut. "First I'll slice your pretty little face up so when they find you the only way they'll recognize you is by that cockatoo haircut of yours." Connor lifted the knife and placed it beside Sasuke's jaw. He pulled it upwards till it reached his eye before stopping. His head jolted up to the side as he gasped. "What the hell?!" Sasuke glanced over the best he could to see a certain pink haired girl with rainbow socks standing in the doorway.


	10. Those Happy Endings

Car bombs killed at least 16 people and injured dozens Sunday in Baghdad and a Shiite holy city, casting doubt on U

**FINAL CHAPTER . **

**1. my final chapters are always very VERY long**

**2. I would like to thank one of you for being the greatest person ever by e mailing me. Who knew I would make such a wonderful friend through a story : **

**3. thanks to EVERYONE who put me or my story on any kind of list!**

**4. thanks you to my lovely reviewers! **

**5. I KNOOOW my stories are short!**

**6. I'm already typing up my next story so maybe I'll hear from you there :**

**7. If you've been reading please R&R even if you haven't been reviewing before. Would just like some feedback of what you thought! **

**8. I'm done with this really really ridiculously long list**

**FIN**

Chapter 10: Those happy endings.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sakura said quietly as she stood in the doorway. She took a step in and closed the door behind her.

"Really?" Connor said sarcastically. "Then why don't you just go on and take a swing at me." He bent forward and put his hands behind his back. "Come on, pop me one in the face."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and took a swing that seemed to be glowing blue. On impact Connor flew back and crashed into the dining table across the room.

"You hit me!" He groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held his head with both hands. "You actually hit me!" He sat up slowly, still rubbing his head. "I didn't think you would do it."

"Why?" Sakura asked as she stooped down to Sasuke's level. She never took her eyes of Connor as she ran her fingers through the front of Sasuke's bloody hair. "Don't worry," She whispered. "He's not getting away…" She rubbed his shoulder lightly as a gesture of reassurance. She stood up and stepped over him, making her way towards Connor. "So why?"

He jumped to his feet and stretched his arms like a baseball player about to pitch. "Well then, maybe you weren't lying." He didn't seem to be harmed very much by Sakura's punch at all. He pulled out two kunai and smiled slyly. "Guess I have to step it up."

The two charged at each other, Sakura's arm blue with chakra and Connor armed and ready. When he jumped she dropped to her knees and slid forward. Just as he landed she slid through his legs. He stabbed the kunai into the ground, which he had planned to plant in the middle of her skull. When he yanked it out wooden splinters flew in every direction. As he turned a kunai slid past his neck, missing him by an inch. He kneed Sakura in the stomach and then slammed his elbow down onto her back. She hit the floor with a thud and a gasp. He kicked her over and she rolled into the wall. Just as he lifted his kunai she stuck hers in his ankle.

"sonofabitch!" He hissed as he jumped back with the kunai still stuck in his leg. He yanked it out with more cursing and tossed it to the ground. Sakura sat up, leaning against the wall as she watched Connor close in on her. Half way there he stumbled and ever step after that his right leg would mess up and almost make him fall.

"Wha- what?" He said as he punched the side of his leg a couple times. "What the hell?!" He demanded as he glanced from his leg back to Sakura.

Sakura pushed herself back up the wall as she watched him stumble to the ground. "I took some of Sasuke's blood where you stabbed him." She said as she stared at his leg.

"The poison..," He snapped. Now up to his hip couldn't move so he started to push himself backwards and away from Sakura.

"All I had to do was put some of the infected blood on a kunai." She said simply, She stooped down and picked up the kunai again. She walked over to Sasuke and dipped her fingers in the crevasse between his shoulder blades. He winced in pain but there was nothing she could do about it. "I'm sorry!" She said as she stood up and wiped it all over the end of the kunai. She held it up to the light and looked at her red reflection. "You told me yourself…" She said softly. "You said it was a virtually painless hunting technique." She stood a few feet away from him and pulled out another kunai. She threw the clean one at his right hand and knocked his last kunai out of his hand and across the room. "Just one of these straight to the heart." She pulled it back and aimed carefully. "You know it's useless… if you block then all that will happen is your arm will go numb. I'll get you eventually…"

"Is this what you do to the people you love?" He cried out. Sakura stalled, as her eyes grew wide from his comment. " I love you and then you got me sent to jail and now you try to kill me?" that's what I get?" He said as he gave her is best innocent expression. "Come on… don't do it…"

Sakura's arm faltered as she searched his face.

Sasuke wanted to kill him. As if he _loved _her. It killed him to know that he was useless. He could start to feel life in his fingertips and toes but there was still nothing he could do.

Sakura dropped her arm as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I do." She sniffed. "I love you." She could feel the weight of Sasuke's heavy heart drop. She continued to cry as she glanced down at the kunai in her hand.

"I love you too…" Connor said hopefully as he pushed himself up with his right arm. His whole left side had almost gone numb to this point.

Sakura smiled. A sad, truthful, smile as if she was facing something that hurt so bad that smiling was the only thing that she could do. "No you don't." She said simply.

That hopeful gleam resigning in Connors eyes faded quickly. "But.. .you still love me, right?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "I wish I didn't." She lifted the kunai and fixed her eyes to the left of Connors chest. "But I love him more." She said as she jerked her head in Sasuke's direction. She pulled her arm back as far as it would go.

"SAKURA NO!" Connor cried as she violently threw the kunai. He blocked his heart with his arm but instead of going to his chest the weapon struck him right between his rib cage. "ugh… wha?" He questioned as he fell backwards, his body stiff as a corpse.

"Poison or not, a punctured lung will end you." She said simply as she turned on the balls of her feet.

'_She tricked him…_' Sasuke thought as he watched her run to him and kneel by his side.

"It will be ok." She said as she stroked the side of his face. "I promise."

Naruto burst into the hospital with Sai fallowing close behind. He almost slipped with his wet shoes against the slick floors.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He practically screamed at the receptionist.

She blinked in surprise at the blonde who was leaning a little too far over the counter. She pulled her glasses on and typed something into her computer. "Are you… Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

He nodded his head quickly. "This is Sai."

"Room 208" She yawned as she rested her head on he hands.

"Hai." He said shortly as he took off down the hall. He pushed open the swinging doors and pounded the "up" button for the elevator. It took about twenty seconds but to him it felt like an hour. When it finally opened he dragged Sai into the elevator. When he finally reached the second floor he squeezed out of the elevator before it was completely open and ran straight to 208.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" He yelled as he slung open the door and ran inside. "Sasuke you're… ok?" He said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But… how?" He asked as walked over to the bed.

Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off. He looked completely normal except for the bandage going up the side of his face. "What happened to me? What happened to _you?_! You're soaked!"

"It was raining." Sai said with a smile as he closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom behind Naruto. She put her finger to her lips and tip toed up behind him.

"Hey, where's SakuRAAH!" Naruto yelped as Sakura jumped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"boo!" She squealed.

"Found her!" He laughed as he twirled around in an attempt to get her to fall off.

She squealed again fallowed by more giggling. Sai stepped around them and sat himself next to Sasuke.

"You're usually jealous." He said bluntly. Sakura didn't like Sai because he wasn't very self-conscious of the things he would say. But Sasuke rather liked Sai's truthfulness. Not a lot of people had that quality.

Sasuke shrugged as he watched Naruto bend over and Sakura yelp as she pushed herself backwards so she wouldn't fall. When Naruto shot back up they both fell over and toppled onto the floor laughing. An oversized nurse pushed the door open and gave the two a death stare.

"Sorry," Sakura giggled. "We'll stop."

"They're just friends." Sasuke said as he fell back onto the bed. Sai smiled but this time it seemed more generous than lifeless.

"So you finally figured that out dumb shit." He said it so plainly that Sasuke didn't even feel offended. It probably was completely obvious but he just never noticed. He looked over when he heard Sakura snort in an attempt to repress a squeal. Of course snorting only made her laugh harder but she managed to squirm her way out of Naruto's tickling hands. He remained on the floor, laughing harder as ever as Sakura stumbled over to the bed and crawled behind Sai.

"Save me!" She whispered loudly. She fell back next to Sasuke still giggling as she whipped her eyes from happy tears. She rolled over on top of Sasuke and kissed the tip of his noes. "You'll save me right?" She asked.

Sai stood up and pulled Naruto to his feet too. "Well, we'll let you have some rest then." Sai said as he held onto Naruto's wrist and dragged him out the door.

Naruto laughed as yanked his arm out of Sai's grasp. "Or lack there of!" Before he closed the door he turned have gave Sasuke a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like _that's_ hard to accomplish."

He just grinned as he closed the door behind them and left the two to each other.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Sakura said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss and then rested her head on his chest "I'll stay… I promise."

1 Hour Later

There was a knock on the door as a nurse came waddling in. Sakura was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms lying curled up with a blanket around her. Sasuke shifted his gaze from the window to the same chubby nurse who had gotten Naruto and Sakura in trouble.

"Visiting time is over." She said sternly as she gave them the once over. "I'll give you five minutes to wake her up and get her out of here."

The minutes she left Sasuke shook Sakura's shoulder gently. "Wake up." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled over with a confused sigh. "Wha?" She said as she sat up slowly.

"Visiting hours are over." Sasuke told her as he sat up as well.

Sakura rubbed her head as she started to come back to her right mind. "I was having a dream." She said slowly.

"About what?" He asked as he rubbed her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she tried to recall what it was.

"You were carrying me." She yawned.

Sasuke tilted his head towards her. "Where too?"

Sakura smiled as she slid off the bed and slipped her converse on. "I'm not sure, but wherever it was…" She stopped for a second as she slipped her jacket on. "Where ever it was it was a lot better than where Connor was taking me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. She opened it and waved behind her. Right before the door shut she threw it back open and stuck her head back into the room. "Oh, and Sasuke." She stopped for a second as she looked down at her pigeon toed feet. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Honestly, I couldn't help it." He smiled.

She grinned back at him as she closed the door behind her and tip toed back to the bed.

"What are you doing?" He laughed as she hoped back onto the bed and settled down on his lap.

She shrugged in that I-Don't-Give-A-Shit-About-Anything way of hers. "I'm a ninja. I'll be fine jumping from your window. I can just hide in the bathroom when I hear them coming." She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her waste. "Besides.." She said quitly. "It's my turn for a happy ending."

The End


End file.
